A Question In Its Answer
by Hayumiko
Summary: Kohaku had promised Chihiro that they would meet again. But it has been seven years, and yet, the two have not reunited. One day a new student comes to Chihiro's school, and Chihiro's life takes a sharp turn. -Sporadic updates-
1. Sunrise: An Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the first of many to come (I hope). It is relatively short, for it is an epilogue, but the subsequent ones should be reasonably longer.

**Disclaimer:** "Spirited Away" and all the characters, with a few exceptions, are creations of Miyazaki Hayao. The rest are mine.

**~ SUNRISE: AN EPILOGUE ~**

_The fragile brown leaves crunched under her feet as she walked toward the river. "Haku!" Chihiro whispered, "You promised me." Crouching beside the Kohaku River, Chihiro began to cry. Her tears rolled down her face, and she wished that Haku would appear once again by her side, like he did before, and comfort her with his soothing words. But Chihiro knew that would not happen, because it never happened._

_Chihiro had visited this river every single day for the past seven years, with the hope that she would one day meet the one she desired. Even though her hope failed her again and again, she never conceded to the tiny voice in her head that told her, "He will not be there," because Haku was the one that taught her the power of faith. And faith was what brought Chihiro and Haku together, so how could Chihiro surrender to her doubts? _

Chihiro woke up with a slight fluttering of her eyelids. A narrow beam of sunlight was streaming through the small opening of her flowery curtains. Sitting up, Chihiro rubbed her eyes and walked to the window. She gently pulled apart the curtains, and wandered back to her bed.

"What are you doing?" cried Miko. "It's only five-thirty in the morning," groaned Miko after a quick glance at the clock.

"I'm very sorry, Miko-chan….but it's that dream again," murmured Chihiro, "the one about him, you know, and the river..." Chihiro lay back into the calming warmth of her white cotton quilt. "The dream just won't go away, Miko."

It was only dawn, and the sun had just risen above the horizon. Chihiro could see the subtle orange of the sunlight: its effulgence was so radiant, yet so weak at the same time. The sunrise was just the beginning of each day, a day satiated with new opportunities…a day imbued with renewed hope. Yet Chihiro no longer had any hope; she had waited for so long, and nothing has happened so far.


	2. The Fateful Walk

**Author's Note: **Here is the_ **first real chapter**_ that you all have been waiting for! For clarification purposes: this is a continuation from the epilogue, but it is NOT part of the epilogue. Please feel free to review, complain (with constructive criticism por favor), or suggest (a possible event that may enhance this story)!

**~THE FATEFUL WALK**~

"Chi-chan, it's been so many years; how long are you going to wait for him?" complained Miko. She took a deep breath and added, "What if he was not allowed to return; what if…he will never come and find you?"

Chihiro fidgeted with her fingers uncomfortably. After a moment of silence, Miko silently explained, "Chi-chan, it's not that I don't like Haku-kun…but I don't think you should waste the precious years of your life waiting for someone that might never appear!" Miko slowly stood up from her bed and sat down next to Chihiro. Putting her hand on top of Chihiro's long, slender fingers, Miko gently gave Chihiro's hand a little squeeze. "Today is the start of another school year, why don't you try to give other boys a try?" Miko spoke consolingly.

Chihiro's eyes were focused on the tiny dust particles resting on the carpet floor, "_I know, Miko-chan, but I love Haku!" _she thought. Looking at their intertwined fingers, Chihiro murmured, more to herself than to Miko, "But I guess you're right; I have been pondering the same thought over the past few weeks…" Then Chihiro looked up abruptly, her chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears, "But it's so hard to give up someone so suddenly…after you've known him for so many years!" Holding her face in her hands, Chihiro sniffed quietly.

Miko's heart pounded uncomfortably. She had wanted to tell Chihiro to forget Haku ever since Chihiro started having nightmares about him two year ago, but she had never imagined that it would be so difficult. "Look, Chi-chan, I am going to go downstairs and eat breakfast; come join me when you can," whispered Miko. Chihiro nodded tacitly.

After she heard the gentle click of the wooden bedroom door closing, Chihiro lifted her face from her wet hands and wiped her face dry with the sleeves of her nightshirt. She then walked over to the white closet at the opposite corner of the room. Pulling the knobs with a firm grip, she opened the heavy doors of her closet and took out her school uniform, which consisted of a plain white blouse, a dull grey cardigan, and a checkered blue skirt, and changed into them. Chihiro told herself, "_I will give up on him. I will._"

But she could still feel an uneasy tinge of melancholy tormenting her heart.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast of egg and milk, Chihiro and Miko rushed out the front door and started on their way to school. Unfortunately, the weather also seemed to have an irresolute mind of its own. For five minutes, torrential rain would pour from the sky as if someone had decided to empty his five-year saving of bath water from high above. Then right afterwards, the raining would stop. About twenty minutes later, the whole process would repeat again. After going through what seemed like millions of this tedious cycle, Chihiro and Miko were becoming rather frustrated from having to pull their umbrellas in and out of their backpacks as they speed-walked. In the end, they resolved to just keep the umbrella out, despite the awkward stares they received from the classmates they walked past. Surprisingly, Chihiro was rather content with this unnecessary attention she was receiving from so many people, mostly because her thoughts were finally distracted from thinking about Haku. Miko, on the contrary, seemed to be extremely embarrassed, as her cheeks blushed a fervent pink, and she starting walking so fast that Chihiro had to run to catch up.

"Miko-chan, stop walking so fast," panted Chihiro. Trying to avoid the lumps and bumps of the road, she made her way through the slush toward Miko. However, Chihiro's foot suddenly got caught in an unusually large chasm in the ground, and she fell face-first into the slippery mud. As she struggled to rid herself of the dirt that had splattered all over her body, Chihiro could feel her own cheeks turn a humiliating crimson red. She was concentrating so hard on keeping her face covered beneath her hair that she did not hear the soft _squish-squash _of a pair of rain boots that had approached her.

"Are you okay?" asked a genuine concerned voice.

Chihiro's body jolted at the shocking familiarity of the sound that she hastily stood up from her knees, and she looked up into the face of a handsome boy.


	3. Toshio Sato

**Author's Note: **¡Bon appetít!

* * *

**~TOSHIO SATO~**

"Hak…" Chihiro stopped midway.

_No, he is not Haku._

Yet, the voice of the boy sounded so familiar, as if Chihiro had heard it a thousand times before in the past. She quickly glanced at the boy from under her curtain of brown hair, and she realized that her thoughts were true. His face, his hair, his eyes…do not match those of Haku. The face was smiling…yes, but the smile was not Haku's. The boy's expression was genuine and kind and alluring as he looked down at Chihiro with a concerned look, but it was just _not _Haku's! And his hair was black, instead of the seaweed green that Haku's was; did Haku dye his hair? And his eyes were a dark chocolate brown; were Haku's eyes this color?

Chihiro's contemplation was suddenly interrupted. "Do you need some help?" the boy asked softly. Barely lifting her head, Chihiro nodded and extended her mud-covered hand. The boy took it firmly and pulled Chihiro up to a standing pose. Miko watched this whole scene with a half-smile escaping from her lips.

Unfortunately, the clouds started to congregate again, and Chihiro and the boy both looked up. The boy, suddenly realizing that it was going to start raining really soon, quickly opened his backpack and produced a towel and green umbrella from within.

"Here, take this, I don't think you would want to wonder around in-" he glanced at her wet uniform, "wet clothes on a rainy day." He offered her a crisp white towel and quickly opened up his umbrella just as the first drop of rain fell from the grayish sky.

Chihiro took the towel awkwardly followed by a quiet "thank you."

After a few moments of silence, she realized that her heart was thumping so loudly, and wondered whether the boy could hear it as well. However, the boy, oblivious to her anxiety, abruptly suggested, "Well, um, why don't we get going? I think he might be late." Chihiro, still extremely embarrassed by her stumble, nodded subtly again, and shuffled along as the boy started to walk.

The two walked in silence, and Miko quietly tagged along behind them. As the raindrops dripped and dropped from the sky above, creating a peaceful melody when they bounced off the surface of green umbrella, the boy looked around, trying to acquaint himself with his new surroundings, for he only moved here a week ago. Meanwhile, Chihiro was focused on her own thoughts.

"Who are you?"

_And why do you remind me so much of him?_

"Are you talking to me?" asked the surprised boy.

"Yes, what is your name?"

_Actually, I do not want to know. _

"Toshio Sato."

_Oh. _

"I'm Chihiro Ogino."

_Toshio._ Somehow, Chihiro was disappointed in hearing that name. She thought, she really thought, that he could be _him._

"Actually, I should go back to my friend now! I'll return this towel to you tomorrow!" said Chihiro as she forced a timid smile from her lips. She turned and ran back to Miko, and did not look back.

* * *

****Last Reminder: Please, please, please review! I know that my skills as a writer are not perfect, so please tell me how I can improve! But thanks**_&&**mucho**_**_.mucho._love!  
**


	4. Coincidence

**Author's Note: **I was having a "Twilight" moment while writing this chapter. During the meantime, I was also listening to the "New Moon" soundtrack. I'm not sure if this "Twilight" attitude influenced my writing (:

**~ Coincidence ~**

Sometimes it is better not to think too much. _"What is meant to be will be," _Chihiro constantly reminded herself as she walked to Miko. But _what _is meant to be? When Chihiro fell in love with Haku seven years ago, was _that_ meant to be? When Chihiro chose to return to the mortal world instead of staying with Haku, was _that _meant to be? When Haku failed to show up again and again after all the seven years of hoping, was _that _meant to be? Chihiro's eyes filled with tears as these thoughts circulated through her brain.

Miko looked at her best friend, her eyebrows forming deep, concerned creases on her forehead. Even though Miko was already quite acquainted with Chihiro's never-ending depression revolving around _him_, Miko still had difficulty keeping herself together whenever she sees Chihiro's tears. Chihiro used to be such a cheerful girl, always skipping vivaciously and humming that playful tune to herself. Yes, Chihiro was rather quiet and shy when Miko first met her in third grade, but that quickly changed as their friendship strengthened. But ever since Chihiro moved away during fifth grade to the new town, then returned unexpectedly a few months afterward, Chihiro had never been the same. At that time Miko did not know the actual reason of the Oginos' sudden return, but she later overheard a conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Ogino about Chihiro's distressed condition. Ever since then, things have changed.

Miko held her strawberry umbrella over Chihiro's head, and the two slowly walked toward their school. Seeing Chihiro's once-again agonized mood, Miko knew not to ask questions.

The two girls reached their first class, Japanese calligraphy, a few seconds before the bell rang. Coincidentally, Toshio also had this class for his first period. Miko scowled to herself, "_Toshio's presence might provoke something from Chihiro."_ Miko looked at her friend. Just like the day before, and the day before that, and the week before that, Chihiro was taking out that notebook again. Actually, it was more of a jaded sketchpad, with its corners all bent from being pulled out from a backpack so very often. And that pencil. Chihiro's favorite pencil. It was just an ordinary blue pencil really, but with rather an ornate, shiny gleam that sparkled when turned at a certain angle. Miko once asked Chihiro why she liked that pencil so much, and Chihiro answered, "Because Haku gave it to me."

_"Because Haku gave it to me._"

Chihiro doodled in her Japanese notebook while listening absentmindedly to Ujifusa-sensei's babbling about the curves and strokes of the Japanese calligraphy. Points. Hooks. Dots. _Whatever._ Chihiro hummed rather silently to herself as she sketched with her pencil, her mind zoning out into the infinite space of imagination. The only place where she was free.

Chihiro felt a gentle nudge against her left arm. "Hey, that looks like Toshio-kun!" quietly exclaimed Miko.

Reluctantly, Chihiro brought her mind back to the classroom...back to reality. She looked down at her scribbles. "Really…it's supposed to be Haku-kun," Chihiro whispered. She took another look at her artwork.

Suddenly, she could not tell.

It was difficult for Toshio to keep his eyes on his paper as he tried to concentrate on his own calligraphy. He took an occasional glimpse at Chihiro's direction every now and then, hoping that he could somehow decipher the enigmatic expression on her face. He squinted to sharpen his focus.

_Drip._

Toshio looked down at his paper.

Then at his shirt.

"DAMN!"

Chihiro looked up from her drawing of Haku.

Toshio was dancing in place with his legs in the air.

There was an unattractive black blotch on his gray school uniform.

For the first time since forever, Chihiro could feel the corners of her mouth curve up into a slight smile.

"Ujifusa-sensei, I need to use the restroom," mumbled Toshio incoherently.

The _sensei _frowned. She thought for a minute about whether she should lecture the new student, but she could not hold back her laughter as she slowly took in the boy's awkward appearance: the ruffled, wet hair, the slightly disorganized crinkle in the left corner of his shirt, the obvious stain on his right pat leg. "Oh goodness! Please do so, but I highly doubt you can wash out that dark stain," said the _sensei _in her old grandmotherly voice_. _Toshio sighed loudly, and quickly stalked out the classroom.

Miko gave Chihiro an apprehensive look.

_Drip._

"Um…Chihiro-chan…" began Miko.

"Hmm?"

"Your shirt-"

"What the… MIKO!" screeched Chihiro when she suddenly saw the black ink. "MY SHIRT! MY SHIRT!"

"I think you need to use the bathroom now, too," grinned Miko innocently.

"MIKO. But I-"

"Are you girls okay back there?" asked Ujifusa-sensei.

"Oh, _sensei_, I think Chihiro-chan needs to use the restroom also," explained Miko in a compelling voice, "I accidentally got ink on her uniform."

Chihiro glared at her best friend. "Yes, _sensei, _I think I need to change." She quickly grabbed the white towel that was sticking out from her backpack and walked briskly to the girl's bathroom.


	5. To See You Again

**Author's Note: **I give my most sincere apologies for the lack of updates! But here it is! Enjoy and REVIEW (:

**~ To See You Again ~**

Toshio stared back at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was black, instead of the serene green color that it used to be. And the brown eyes that were looking back at him were no longer had the subtle green tinge that used to make them so distinct. After all the countless years of being an apprentice to that evil old Yubaba, such basic knowledge of the consequences of magic was nothing new to Toshio. But Toshio missed his old self, his original self: Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the powerful spirit of the Kohaku River. As Haku, he was free to use any sort of magic at his own free will. But most of all, as Haku, he could love Chihiro and be loved back.

That was not the case anymore.

* * *

"Remember, keep this by your side at all times," said Zeniba as she placed the folded towel in Haku's hands. "If you part with it for too long, you will start to transform back."

Haku felt the coolness of the towel with his palm. _Such a measly, ugly towel, _he thought to himself, _but yet so powerful. _

"Are you ready now?" Zeniba asked sternly, "transformation are complex works of magic, you know that."

Haku looked at the old witch and replied determinedly, "Yes."

Zeniba heaved a conceded sigh. "You two never change," she whispered. She then cleared her throat and quickly straightened herself, "All right then, you know what you are supposed to do?"

Haku gripped the towel and nodded firmly. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, since that would make the transformation significantly easier for Zeniba to perform. Zeniba smiled at her sister's young apprentice, "Thank you for doing that without my having to tell you." She then too closed her eyes and stood in front of the young man. Placing her hand on each of his shoulders, she said quietly, "In a moment, I am going to take a part of your soul out and confine it within that towel. Try to relax as much as you can, but I know it won't be easy." Suddenly, her grip became stronger, and Haku felt as if a knife was piercing through him. _Is it my arm? No, it is my chest, on the left side, right where my neck meets my shoulder blades._ The pain was slowly trickling down his body, down the tender flesh of his stomach, along the sides of the toned muscles of his strong legs. There were tiny needles pricking him all over, and the excruciating pain was causing him to tremble in violent spasms. A burning sensation was scorching the walls of his chest, and Haku could feel his breath being vacuumed out from his lungs. Haku tried to take deep breaths to ease his body, but his body was already empty, and everything began to disappear.

* * *

There was the tranquil _zeee-zeee_ of the spinning wheel, and the soothing melody of a calming hum. He could feel the sound reaching closer and closer to his ears.

He opened his eyes a little and saw a warming glow shining through the opening in the curtains. "Zeniba," he murmured weakly, "is it done?"

"Oh yes, dear," she replied quietly, "but you collapsed halfway, which made the process slightly easier though, I should add." Haku closed his eyes again. His body felt odd, like it was not his. He inhaled deeply, expecting the searing pain to return again. However, to his surprise, the burn in his chest had disappeared, but he felt exhausted, so drained of energy that it hurt to breathe. Haku let his mind drift off, perhaps to a faraway place, and his lips moved a bit at the thought of reuniting with her again.

* * *

The next day, Zeniba carefully, but quickly, walked Haku to the tunnel. "You MUST not part with that towel no matter what, remember this," reminded Zeniba again and again. "Your soul is inside! To have one part of your soul here and another part there, you know how serious the consequences are!"

Haku limped along, "I know, I know." He was still so sore from the previous day, but he knew he had to keep going if he wanted to see her again.

"A girl named Sachi Usagi will be taking care of you until you are capable of doing so yourself," Zeniba added. "Ah, here we are."

"I'll take him from here," said an unfamiliar beautiful voice. He opened his eyes to see the source of that pleasant voice. A girl, who seemed slightly older than he, approached him and put his left arm over her light shoulders and her arm across his back to support his tired body. "My name is Sachi Usagi, and I am a graduated apprentice of Zeniba's, so I know a good deal of magic to help you for the time being." She then turned her head to Zeniba, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," and the two walked into the dark tunnel.


	6. So Close

**~ So Close ~**

Toshio turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. Instinctively, he reached into his backpack for his white towel. He felt the sharp corner of his binder, the bent pages of his notebooks, the cold surface of his backpack…_but where is the towel? _Toshio jerked his head up in sudden realization. _Oh no! Chihiro…_

Chihiro twisted the left knob on the sink and rinsed the mud off the towel. She wringed it dry and brought the warm towel to her face. There was still a subtle scent of the earth…and the distinctive smell of rainwater. But there was another smell, an enigmatic aroma. Chihiro closed her eyes and sighed. The tall grassy plains that caressed her feet and the cool breeze that whispered in her ear. The sweet fragrance that had radiated from his body. The clean, woodsy smell of the grand tea house from so long ago. Her eyes were wet again with tears. How she longed to return, how she-

"CHIHIRO?" a boyish voice bellowed, and the bathroom door swung open. The surprised girl looked at the boy and could not find the right words to say.

"Wh..what..what are you doing here?" she finally managed.

The boy, suddenly aware of his surroundings, started to blush. _I need the other half of my soul!_ He stammered, "I..uh...well…I asked Ujifusa-_sensei _where you were…and I came here to look for you!"

"You asked _sensei _where I was…and came to look for _me_…at the bathroom?" she cocked her head slightly, "How do you know that I am at the bathroom…"

Toshio quickly searched for a more plausible reason. "Well, when I went back to _sensei_, she asked me if I had seen you near the bathroom since you went to the bathroom, and she started to wonder if you were okay because you were taking a while," he paused, "so she asked me to come check on you." _Phew. _"By the way, can I have my towel back?" the boy added as he pointed at Chihiro's hand. _I need my other half of my soul back before I transform again! _

"OH! Sorry, you need to dry the ink stain," she realized, feeling rather embarrassed. Reluctantly, she placed the wet towel in Toshio's extended hand and looked up into Toshio's…greenish eyes. "What the…" she whispered.

"Um, is something wrong," he asked as he felt around his face.

Chihiro blinked twice. _Wait, it's brown again…_"Oh no, it's just my imagination," she replied, looking disappointed. However, Toshio knew. _She saw. _

"OH, THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE OKAY!" interrupted another voice as Miko burst into the bathroom, "wait, but what are you doing here,Toshio-_kun_?"

"I think we better return now," Toshio grabbed Chihiro's wrist and hurried before Miko could reveal anything else.


End file.
